High School DXD: Astaroth
by Bell Vermillion
Summary: Issei Astaroth, un joven noble del Inframundo, que ha vivido una vida de paz y tranquilidad al lado de su familia en el Inframundo, pero todo cambia cuando decide salir a explorar el mundo humano en en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras, encontrando nuevos aliados y enemigos en su camino. ¿Qué le depara el destino a nuestro protagonista? Solo hay una manera de saberlo.
1. Life 0: El tercer hijo

**Territorio Astaroth**

\- ¡Ahhh! - Se oyó un grito femenino.

Arjen estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Lovisa estaba en labor de parto, sujetaba firmemente la mano de su esposo, la cual era destrozada por la enorme fuerza ejercida.

\- ¡No te atrevas a soltarme, Arjen! ¡Sí lo haces te mato! -Exclamó la pelinegra mientras apretaba los dientes del dolor.

El pobre peli-verde se encontraba tirado aún lado de la cama con los ojos en blanco mientras su alma en forma chibi salía por su boca.

Entonces se escuchó.

\- ¡Buahh! - Un llanto inundó la habitación.

\- Es un niño - Anunciaba el médico mientras una enfermera le daba una manta.

Envolvió con ella al bebé para después entregárselo a una agotada Lovisa.

\- Mi bebé - Murmuró la Duquesa tomándolo entre sus brazos.

La visión de su amada esposa y su hijo hizo que la vida le regresará a su cuerpo, las lágrimas de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

Era bellísimo...

\- Arjen-sama, Lovisa-sama. Felicidades, son padres de un saludable niño - Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - Agradecieron ambos.

\- Los dejaremos solos durante unos minutos, después una enfermera vendrá por su hijo, para unas revisiones de rutina - Dijo el doctor mientras salía del cuarto junto con sus asistentes.

\- ¡Esperé! - Exclamó Lovisa deteniendo al doctor - Avísale al resto de nuestra familia que el bebé ya nació - Recibió una afirmación de cabeza del doctor.

El doctor salió dejando a los tres solos.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Estaba pensando en Lumius - Sugirió Arjen.

La mujer río divertida por el pésimo nombre.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Nuestro hijo nos odiara por darle un nombre de tan pésimo gusto - Respondió viendolo aún con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué nombre sugiere, oh gran Duquesa Astaroth? - Preguntó de forma teatral.

Lovisa miro a su pequeño.

Su cabello era negro azabache como el suyo, algo que en serio le agradaba.

Entonces abrió sus ojitos, revelando que estos eran azul claro como los de su padre.

El nombre, por algún extraño motivo, vino por sí solo a su mente.

\- Issei... Issei Astaroth - Dijo Lovisa sonriendo dulcemente.

Dirigió su vista a su nuevo hijo y sonrió.

\- Issei Astaroth, segundo heredero del clan Astaroth. Me gusta... Te amó Lovisa, los amó a los dos - Dijo Arjen mientras se inclinaba y besaba los labios de su esposa y la frente de su hijo.

La mansión Astaroth se llenó de júbilo cuando vieron al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Oficialmente, el tercer hijo del Clan Astaroth había nacido, una enorme fiesta en nombre de Issei fue celebrada en el territorio Astaroth

El niño era amado por todos, creciendo sanamente y disfrutando su infancia.

Los tiempos felices continuaron.

* * *

**7**** años**** después**

Así pasaron 7 años de tranquilidad para los Astaroth y el Inframundo.

En este tiempo Issei a pesar de su corta edad pudo descubrir que tenía grandes habilidades mágicas... Algo que no era tan sorprendente debido a su linaje Astaroth, en el Inframundo los Astaroth eran conocidos por sus raras magias; Arjen era usuario de la Magia de Borrado, Ajuka y su Kankara formula, Diodora... Él... Bueno... Tenía buena salud.

Con la ayuda de su hermano mayor Ajuka, Issei creo la Magia de Creación Demoníaca; un resultado de la combinación de la Magia de Creación y el Poder Demoniaco.

Su familia no podían estar más que felices con el pequeño Issei.

Durante este tiempo también hizo una gran amistad con dos niñas un año mayor que él, las pequeñas Rias Gremory y Sōna Sitri, las cuales actuaban como sus hermanas mayores. Rias era una niña muy alegre y carismática, al igual que caprichosa. Sōna era un poco más tranquila que Rias, también destacaba por su gran inteligencia. A Issei se le hacía gracioso verlas pelear constantemente por los juguetes, sin duda alguna disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con ellas.

* * *

**Años después**

A sí siguieron pasando los años, ya en su cumpleaños número 15, Issei recibió sus Evil Piece de su hermano Ajuka, cosa que lo hizo verdaderamente felíz.

Un día ya aburrido de vivir en el Inframundo, nuestro joven protagonista tomó la decisión de salir de la seguridad de su hogar, en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras y emociones, también con el objetivo de juntar miembros para su título nobiliario.

Aunque claro que sus amigas y su familia (en especial su madre) se opusieron a ésto, pero después de lograr conversarlos, partió rumbo al mundo humano sin saber que sus acciones traerán grandes consecuencias... Buenas y malas consecuencias.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y no sé sí alguien la leerá, pero yo seguiré escribiendo. Jeje

Esta sería mi segundo historia, pero vamos a tomarla como la primera, debido a que elimine la otra, y esta nueva historia la remplaza.

Espero que les guste este universo de DXD que planeo crear.

Sin más que decir su amigo Bell Vermillion se despide...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Life 1: Fragmentada

Desde que era niña no conocía la calidez de un hogar, lo que era tener unos padres amorosos, que la protegieran, que se preocuparan por ella, tener a alguien con quien llorar en sus momentos de tristeza.

Lo único que conocía era el frío, el hambre, el sufrimiento... Hasta que conoció al hombre que se volvería la luz en su vida.

Simon Luther, un médico dueño de un consultorio médico en Londres, ella tenía 11 años cuando fué acogida por el cómo su hija. Su dolor había terminado... Qué equivocada estaba.

Era una Monstruo disfrazado de oveja.

El primer año de convivir con él fué de maravilla, la consentia en todo lo que ella quería, jugaban juntos en el parque, iban a donde ella decía, incluso hicieron un viaje juntos de seis meses por europa.

Pero toda la diversión se volvió una pesadilla.

Los golpes contantes y sin motivo aparente comenzaron, los días encerrada sin comer se volvieron una rutina.

¿Qué hice para que me tratará así? ¿De alguna manera lo ofendí?

Era lo que la pequeña pensaba.

Hay muchos motivos para que la maldad del ser humano supere la de los Demonios mismos.

Los motivos de él eran simplemente por placer.

Y así siguieron los meses, de constantes abusos físicos y psicológicos.

Pero... Llegó el momento en el que su mente y corazón se Fragmentaron.

Su pureza le fue arrebatada por el mismo hombre que juro protegerla y quererla como su hija, la sangre que escurría de ella fue muestra de ello.

Cada vez que quedaba embarazada, él la obligaba a abortar, ya sea mediante golpes en el vientre, o pastillas.

Hasta el momento en el que dejó de embarazarse.

CLASH

El espejo de su habitación se Fragmento, no lo soportaba más, quería acabar con todo, ya no quería sentir dolor.

¿Para qué vivir una vida llena de sufrimientos?

Recogió un pedazo de cristal y lo posicionó sobre su muñeca, iba a quitarse la vida.

Pero lo pensó mejor.

¿Por qué tenía que morir ella?

Y así fue... La vida de Simon Luther se había terminado.

Ella lo mató cortando su estómago con un fragmento de vidrio.

La malvada y sádica asesina había nacido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un enorme placer por el calor de las entrañas y la sangre derramada, lo que resultó ser útil para elegir su profesión futura.

* * *

**Varios años después**

Ella ahora era una adulta, que había dejado a aquella niña débil y temerosa en el pasado.

Durante este tiempo se hizo una mujer muy buscada por las autoridades de todo el mundo, y no era para menos. Se había convertido en una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo, temida y respetada en los bajos mundos del crimen.

* * *

**En algún lado de Italia**

Azul y púrpura se veían fijamente, uno mantenía una expresión tranquila, mientras la otra era como una bestia viendo a su presa.

El verde esmeralda observaba desde un lugar seguro, como los dos colores se abatían en una feroz batalla.

\- Es una verdadera lastima que seas mi enemiga - Hablo el de ojos azules - No me gusta lastimar mujeres, y menos cuando son tan hermosas como usted - Apunto con su espada en señal desafiante, mientras una sonrisa se habría paso en su rostro.

\- Oh, es muy alagador de tu parte. Pero eso no evitará que te asesine junto con ella - Le respondio - Aunque debo admitir que para ser un niño eres muy apuesto, de estar en otras condiciones, no me hubiese importado compartir una noche contigo - Se lamía los labios de manera seductora.

Al igual que él, alzando su enorme cuchillo en señal desafiante.

\- Yo estaría encantado de pasar una noche contigo, hermosura. En fin... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de bailar en esta noche? - Preguntó.

\- Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una dama, sin haberse presentado antes... ¿No lo crees así? - Le rebatió.

\- Pero que modales los míos, mi madre estaría enfadada por mi falta de modales -

Tomando una pose de superioridad extendió sus manos antes de hacer una ligera reverencia colocando una mano en su pecho.

\- Mi nombre es… Issei Astartea… un placer - Dijo solemne con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban en dorado por una fracción de segundo.

Ella sabía que mentía, al menos en la parte del apellido. Pero lo dejo pasar.

La pelinegra se lamió los labios de nueva cuenta, antes de tomar una postura orgullosa.

\- Soy Elsa Granhiert… También conocida como la "Cazadora de Entrañas"... Un placer conocerte - Se presentó con elegancia, mientras una expresión malvada adornaba su rostro.

\- ¡Será un placer matarte! - Exclamó, moviendo su cuchillo de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! - Le Respondió.

Y sin más, se abalanzó contra el joven que respondió el ataque con su espada.

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido de metal chocando resonó por toda la casa abandonada.

Todo era visto por la jovencita de ojos verdes, que no podía hacer nada más que rezar por el bienestar de su salvador.

* * *

Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, ¿Se esperaban que fuese Elsa de Re Zero?

Decide incluirla en la historia debido a que el personaje me gusta como tal, y es algo común que en algunos Fanfics (en especial los de DXD) se incluyan personajes de otros animes, en especial Waifus.

Y yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero con una villana.

No sé preocupen, que no planeo Evangelizar la de la noche a la mañana, ella conservara su personalidad original pero con ligeros cambios.

Sí tienen alguna duda, no duden en dejarla en los comentarios, que yo les respondo.

Si les gusto no duden en guardar en favoritos y seguir el fanfic, que de verdad les estaré agradecido.

Eso sería todo, su amigo Bell Vermillion se despide.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capitulo 1: Vida de Estudiantes

Antes de empezar, quería decir que los capítulos que lleven la palabra "Life" (Vida) serán capítulos centrados en un solo personaje. En estos Life se verá un poco de la vida del personaje, pero no a fondo, debido a que crearé historias aparte llamadas Orígenes. (Ej. Orígenes: Elsa) donde se mostrarán por completo sus vidas antes de conocer a Issei.

Ejemplo.

La historia principal va en el capítulo 8 y en el siguiente capítulo dice Life 3 es porque se centrará en un personaje. Y no en la historia principal.

Sin más que decir, empezemos.

* * *

High School DXD y los personajes que salgan a lo largo del Fanfic pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

\- Bakuretsu-bakuretsu la la la -** Diálogos.**

\- (Tengo hambre) -** Pensamientos o conversaciones mentales.**

\- *Moshi-moshi* -** Llamadas telefónicas, hologramas, etc.**

**\- Lluvia de Espadas **-** Nombres de Ataques.**

Habían transcurrido dos años desde el primer ataque terrorista de la organización Khaos Brigade. De líder aún desconocido.

Parecía que la humanidad... Sería aniquilada por la Bruja.

Fueron cuatro seres... Lo que los salvó de ello.

Aquellos seres dieron su vida y se convirtieron en Héroes...

* * *

**Japón, ****Kuoh**

Era un nuevo día en la Ciudad Kuoh, y como toda ciudad entre semana lo común era ver a los negocios abriendo sus puertas, la de hombres y mujeres yendo a sus trabajos, niños y jóvenes camino para asistir a la escuela.

En el camino a la Academia Kuoh dos jóvenes destacaban entre los demás estudiantes. El primero era un joven agraciado de complexión atlética, cabello negro de look despeinado y ojos azul claro, vestía con el uniforme escolar, la única diferencia era que por debajo de su chaqueta y camisa, llevaba una camiseta verde oscuro y tenis blancos con franjas negras, en vez de zapatos de vestir. Junto a él caminaba una linda chica de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas gemelas y ojos color azul, de baja estatura y cuerpo"Loli". Ella vestía con el uniforme escolar femenino de la Academia.

Lo que más destacable de ella era un diente canino que resaltaba a simple vista.

Alrededor de ellos muchos estudiantes con el uniforme de la misma academia iban caminando, pero algunos estudiantes iban hablando entre ellos de los chicos nuevos.

\- Miren, parece ser que ellos son los nuevos estudiantes de los que hablaba Mikami-Sensei. Nunca imaginé que se unirían dos extranjeros más a la academia - Decía una chica mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- Es verdad, tenemos suerte de haberlos visto desde tan temprano en la mañana - Decía otra que iba a su lado mirándolos de igual forma.

\- Pero miren bien. ¿No creen que el chico es guapo? Puede que un nuevo principe se una este año - Decía una más.

\- Tienes razón, esperemos que sea igual de encantador que Kiba-Kun. Aun así, él parece tener ese aire algo rebelde y rudo, mientras que Kiba-kun tiene esa atmósfera amable en él - Dijo la primera chica.

\- ¡Es verdad! – dijeron al mismo tiempo sus amigas.

Por otro lado, los chicos tenían sus ojos pegados en la chica de cabello rubio.

\- Ya viste a esa lindura de ahí. Creo que la invitaré a salir al terminar las clases - Comento un estudiante.

\- Es verdad. Pero creo que la tendrás difícil, parece que es MUY cercana al chico ese - Dijo otro de cabello negro desanimando a su amigo.

Por otro lado, los chicos que iban caminando un poco más al frente podía escuchar todo lo que ellos decían, pero lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

\- Que suerte tienen Elsa-San y Asia de andar por europa mientras que nosotros tenemos que ir a clase. Y aún por encima vistiendo estos estúpidos uniformes - Decía la chica algo molesta.

\- Opino lo mismo, Mittelt. Pero ya sabes que mamá necesitaba modelos para la línea de primavera. Además, creo recordar que a tí también te dijo que fueras su modelo, pudiste haber ido con ella. Así te hubieras liberado de todo esto por un tiempo - decía él viendo a su ¿Amiga?

\- Es verdad, pero de haber ido perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo - Dijo la chica de lo más feliz mientras abrazaba el brazo de su aparente novio.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí. En cuanto tengamos tiempo libre... ¿Te apetece tener una cita? - Decía el joven a su novia, lo que provocó a un más su felicidad.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Mittelt con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras en alguna parte de europa dos chicas sentían que se les estaban adelantado.

Los demás estudiantes que los veían perdían sus esperanzas de tener alguna relación amorosa con ellos.

El dúo caminó por las calles de Kuoh durante unos diez minutos más y cuando traspasaron las puertas, muchos otros estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar sobre quienes serían los nuevos estudiantes.

Pero en eso, él y Mittelt sintieron las presencias de varias energías demoníacas, lo que los llevo a dirigir su vista a un viejo edificio que se veía entre algunos árboles.

\- Parece ser que nos vigilan - Comento el chico deteniendose a mirar el edificio.

\- Sí, Ise-sama... Creo que esas son... - Mittelt no pudo terminar, porque Issei se adelantó.

\- Rias y Akeno, Sōna y... Vaya, parece ser que alguien se consiguió una** Reina**... Creo que ya va siendo hora de conseguir una también - Terminó Issei.

\- Supongo que las saludaremos más tarde. ¿Qué te parece? - Le preguntó a Mittelt mientras continuaba su marcha.

\- Tratar con ella será un fastidio... - Le respondió la rubia soltando un suspiro al final y agachado la cabeza.

Mientras ellos entraban a la academia, en el viejo edificio se podían ver a cuatro chicas que parecían tener casi la misma edad que Issei.

Una de cabello rojo carmesí, ojos color azul verdoso y piel blanca. Otra de cabello negro con cola de caballo atado con un listón anaranjado y ojos violeta. La tercera de cabello negro corto estilo bob, ojos color color violeta con unos lentes rojos y por último una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos color castaño claro con lentes azules de semi-montura con cristales cuadrados.

Rías Gremory, presidenta del Club de ocultismo y Rey de la nobleza Gremory.

Himejima Akeno, Vice-presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, Reina y segunda al mando de la nobleza Gremory.

Sōna Sitri alías "Shitori Souna" para el mundo humano, así como la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y Rey de la nobleza Sitri.

Y por último Tsubaki Shinra, la Reina Sitri y Vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Así que, ese es Issei Astaroth... - Dijo Tsubaki con una expresión seria.

\- Sí, él es... Nunca me imaginé que el "_Rey del Purgatorio Infernal"_ vendría aquí - Respondió Sōna Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ara, ara... Parece ser, que Ise-chan y la otra se percataron de nuestra presencia - Dijo una sonriente Akeno, pero a la vez con algo de odió al ver a Mittelt.

\- Puedo notar que ella no te agrada en lo más mínimo... ¿O me equivoco? - Preguntó la Reina Sitri.

\- Fufufu, no te equivocaste en lo absoluto - Le respondió con su típica risa.

\- No quiero problemas con Ise, por lo que te pido que no te metas con Mittelt… Mientras ella no se meta contigo tú tampoco lo harás - Dijo Rias seria.

\- Ara, ara... Buchō... No tiene que ponerse así, solo bromeaba - Dijo Akeno igual de sonriente.

\- Espero que así sea - Hablo Rias cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo.

\- Pude sentir energía sacro impura venir de ella, ¿Acaso ella es...? - Dijo Tsubaki.

\- Un Ángel Caído... Sí lo es, pero no hay de que preocuparse. Hace tiempo que dejó Grigori y se unió a la nobleza de Issei como su** Peón **\- Respondio Sōna sorprendiendo a Tsubaki.

\- Entiendo... sólo espero que, no causen problemas en la academia. Además... Creo que deberíamos informarles sobre los asesinatos provocados por los Ángeles Caídos, para que eviten cualquier confrontación con ellos - Dijo Tsubaki mirando a Rias y Sōna.

\- Lo más seguro es que ya sepan de ellos, y conociendo a Issei... Dudó que se quede sin hacer nada - Dijo la heredera Gremory mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar sus pechos.

\- Rias tiene razón... Parece ser que Issei... Pondrá las cosas interesantes apartir de ahora - Finalizó la Heredera Sitri.

* * *

**Kuoh - Parque**

Paseando por un tranquilo parque de la ciudad, un matrimonio con un niña de cabello castaño caminaban tranquilos y felices, ambos adultos veían jugar a su hija con una sonrisa.

Pero lamentablemente, la felicidad no dura para siempre.

La pequeña familia noto cierto cambio en el ambiente. El cielo dejo su color azul para cambiar a uno morado. La situación era demasiado extraña para la familia. La situación solo se volvió más confusa cuando vieron a un hombre. Este tenía unas extrañas alas en su espalda como las de un cuervo. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro. Media aproximadamente un metro ochenta.

Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina gris pálido sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero negro.

Si ya de por si el hombre era extraño, lo que lo rodeaba lo era aún más.

\- Pero vaya sorpresas. Mira que me he encontrado aquí... Una bastarda con un Sacred Gear - Una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro

-¿Q-quien eres tú? - Preguntó el padre poniéndose delante de su esposa e hija.

-Eso a tí no te importa, asqueroso humano. Lo único que me interesa es esa niña - Cada vez se acercaba más a la familia.

-¡No dejaré que se lleve a mi hija! - Grito el padre.

-Jajajaja... Esperaba que dijeras eso - En su mano empezó a formarse una lanza que parecía ser de luz azul.

Apunto con su mano derecha al hombre y en un rápido movimiento mando la lanza directo al padre, que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla, la lanza atravesó su estómago arrojándole hacia atrás matando lo en el acto.

Al ver tal atrocidad, la mujer grito mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su marido. Por su parte, la pequeña niña quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo inexplicable para ella.

\- Otou-chan - Un susurro escapó de sus labios.

El hombre empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña, apunto a la mujer y otra lanza atravesó el pecho de ésta. De los ojos de la niña caían lágrimas, que bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Okaa-chan - Susurro nuevamente.

\- Jajajajaja... ¡Eres mía, mocosa! -

La risa del hombre saco a la castaña del shock. Cuando enfoco su vista en el hombre pelinegro, los sentimientos de miedo empezaron a manifestarse a través de su cuerpo tembloros y respiración agitada. Ella había bajado la mirada mientras lloraba, sintió como su cabello era tomado con brusquedad, soltó un grito de dolor.

Para después desparecer en un círculo mágico. El cielo volvió a su color natural, dejando a plena vista los cuerpos sin vida de la pareja.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Sí se están preguntando qué pasó con la pelea de Issei vs Elsa, pues ya explique eso de los Life al principio.

Mittelt también tendrá su Life y orígenes pero será más adelante, por eso no se preocupen.

Ya que los Orígenes de Issei, Mittelt, Elsa y Asia conectan al final. Dando paso a un Arco que está aún en planeación.

También quería decirles que la siguiente actualizando serán las fichas de personajes de Issei y Mittelt.

Gracias a las personas que siguen el Fanfic, sí les gusta por favor de seguir el fic y dejen su comentario constructivo.

Sin más que decir...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Life 2: Vida Solitaria

Nunca conocí a mis padres. Ellos me abandonaron en un orfanato religioso, donde fui criada por las monjas. Por supuesto que nunca me sentí mal por ello, pero habían ocasiones que pensaba en mis padres.

Siempre me preguntaba los motivos por los que me abandonaron... No tenían las capacidades monetarias para cuidar de mí... Talvez, tenían problemas con personas malas... O simplemente... No me querían en sus vidas... Yo les estorbaba.

Yo crecí al lado de otros niños en las mismas condiciones que yo, a ellos los veía como mis hermanos, y las hermanas eran como nuestras madres. Ellos eran los únicos a los que yo podía llamar... Familia.

Viví grandes momentos felices con ellos, por desgracia... No duro para siempre.

Para este momento yo había cumplido los ocho años de edad, recuerdo que un automóvil arroyo a un cachorrito frente al orfanato... Recuerdo como muchos de mis amigos lloraban, incluyendome. Lamentablemente, no podíamos hacer nada por el, entre las hermanas y el padre de la iglesia intentaron ayudar al pobre perrito.

Yo, en un intento de calmar su dolor, lo acariciaba al mismo tiempo que le rezaba a ÉL por el bienestar del pobre animal.

Fue entonces, que eso sucedió... Mis manos empezaron a brillar en un hermoso color verde y las heridas del cachorro sanaron.

Ya sea para bien o para mal... Mi vida cambió después de aquello.

Me nombraron la "Santa Doncella", un título muy extravagante para alguien sencilla como yo. Cientos de personas venían a diario para que usará mis poderes curativos en ellos, porsupuesto que nunca me negué, pero esto solo causaba que su adoración por mí aumentará.

Las personas y hermanas me trataban con respecto, dejaron de ser informales cuando me hablaban, los niños dejaron de jugar conmigo y se alejaron de mí.

Como odió esos momentos que viví.

Ya no tenía familia ni amigos. Estaba otra vez... Sola... Para ellos dejé de ser una niña como cualquier otra. En cambio, me trataban como una mensajera de Él.

Años después, conocí a un joven mal herido, mi bondad y buen corazón no me permitieron abandonarlo, así que lo curé. Lamentablemente, él resultó ser un Demonio y los de la iglesia lo descubrieron, me culparon de herejía y me expulsaron de la comunidad católica, llamándome "Bruja".

Así de fácil, mi vida se destrozó por completo.

Sin importarles cuanto los quería. Sin importarles todas las veces que los salvé. Sin importarles por todas las veces que me desmayé por el excesivo esfuerzo de mi poder.

¡Nada de lo que yo hice les importó! ¡A ELLOS YO NUNCA LES IMPORTE!

Incluso... Incluso mandaron a alguien a matarme... Pero... Me alegra que las cosas terminarán de ésta manera, gracias a mi trágica vida conocí a la persona más importante y del cual me enamoré.

\- Disculpe, señorita... ¿Está usted bien? -

Recuerdo su amable voz sonar en mi cabeza, una expresión de preocupación abarcaba su rostro mientras me extendía su mano para ayudarme.

Tomé su mano y en ese momento una sensación de calidez inundó mi cuerpo.

Algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Curar a ese Demonio fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, gracias a él obtuve una nueva familia y amigos que se preocupaban por mí.

Pero es una lastima que no se lo pueda agradecer... ¿Me preguntó sí algún día volveré a verlo?... Espero sea igual de amable que Ise-San.

Pues hasta aquí el final de la Life de nuestras monja adora demonios. Sinceramente, no planeaba incluirla hasta dentro de varios capítulos, pero lo haré antes, ya que ella será importante durante el arco de Raynare.

No diré el porque, esperen al siguiente capítulo de la historia principal para saberlo.

Sin nada más que decir, su amigo Bell Vermillion se despide...

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
